That's Not My Name
by pielovingchick
Summary: This is a songshot for the song Thats not my name by The Ting Tings.  Where Ren is trying to get Kyoko to let him call her by her first name.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat or the song That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings

You can tell this is my first story because I couldn't even think of a good disclaimer pun XD.

This is a song shot using the song That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings. I hope you like this story it is my first.

* * *

"Please?" Tsuruga Ren begged.

"No." Kyoko said firmly.

"But everyone else gets to call you Kyoko!"

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" Kyoko looked up an down the hall.

Tsuruga San grinned "Why can't I call you by your first name?" he questioned.

Kyoko crossed her arms "You know why."

"I know, I just like to hear you say it." He smirked.

Kyoko scowled. "Because you are my boyfriend and all your fans will hate me if they find out your dating me." She frowned.

She reached out to smack his arm but before she knew it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

"Tsuruga San stop! Someone might see!" Kyoko exclaimed blushing furiously.

"You want me to stop? Fine then, just say the words." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

She groaned hating sounding so improper to her sempai/boyfriend.

"Ren stop!"

"Fine all you had to do was ask." He said pecking her lips.

He pulled away and followed her down the hall where she was already walking away from him in a huff.

Meanwhile President Takarada is chuckling as he stares at the TV screen. Ren must have forgotten about LME's security cameras. President Takarada dialed a number into his cell phone.

"Kuu? I have some good news..."

* * *

So did you like it? This is my first fan fiction and I'm nervous about how it turned out.

I feel like I'm rushing through things and thoughts. But I guess I'll get better over time :)

Please review and I'll try to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My name is Ella. I do not own Skip Beat! And sadly I not own or have a mustache… Although I have a T-shirt that says I Heart Mustaches.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I made another chapter thanks to you guys. This is the chapter of Kuu and Lory's phone conversation.

Hizuri Kuu was eating miso soup in his dining room alone. Julie wasn't home because she had a modeling shoot. This is unfortunate because today was his day off. He loves her a lot and he hopes everyone can find someone they love as much as he loves her and that they never hesitate to make a move. Especially his son Kuon. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. _President Lory? I thought I told him I couldn't do the Armandy shoot because it would be too uncomfortable for my son._ He decided to answer the call anyway. After all, the President is not one to be kept waiting.

"Kuu? I have some good news..." The President said giggling with glee.

"Yes sir?" I said nervously. The last time the president giggled with glee he threw a party so big nearly half of Tokyo was invited.

"Guess whose two sons are dating?" He said.

"But Mr. President I thought you didn't support gay people." Kuu said anxiously rubbing his hands together. The President always knew the latest gossip when it came to celebrities.

"What? Of course I support gay people! I support all forms of love!" He said defiantly. Kuu chuckled.

"But back to the point" Lory rested his feet on top of his desk "Your son Kuon and our Kyoko Chan are finally dating!" Kuu squealed with delight. _I just might take that Armandy offer after all…_

"But how? I didn't think this would happen so quickly. Especially with how nervous my son is around her. He even called me after he heard Kyoko was talking to me regularly. He said he didn't want me to slip up and have her find out he was Corn." Kuu couldn't help but smile at his sons antics.

"I'm not quite sure. But I plan on finding out." The President smirked.

"So President about the Armandy shoot, I'm thinking of accepting your offer." Kuu said. Kuu and Lory laughed maniacally. After some more chatter Kuu hung up the phone. He looked down at his soup thoughtfully and took a bite.

"Pfft!" He spit it all over the table. His soup had gotten cold and the tofu all slimy. He hadn't realized how long he'd been talking on the phone. He also realized that he feels happier than he has ever felt in ages. His troubled son is now finally at peace.

"I think I'll go heat this up and then I'll call the airport for reservations." He said to himself walking towards the kitchen. _I can't wait to see what Kuon thinks when his parents show up for a visit._


	3. Chapter 3

** I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. My only excuse is that I am a down right lazy procrastinator. :) Enjoy!**

** _Disclaimer_**: I do not own Skip Beat! or it's characters.

Ren and Kyoko were walking down the hallway to the president's office for a private meeting. They kept casting occasional glances at each other. One time, Ren looked at Kyoko's lips for a little _too _long and Kyoko blushed like a tomato.

They heard a loud shriek that sounded a lot like 'Ren! Onee sama!'. Takarada Maria bounded down the hallway, her bouncy blonde curls flying behind her. As she jumped into Ren's open arms.

"Hello, Maria. How are you?" Ren said.

"Good morning, Maria chan!" Kyoko said.

"I'm good! But I have a question for you guys..." Maria said staring at the wall past Ren's face.

"Sure! What's wrong Maria?" Kyoko said. She patted Maria's arm sympathetically.

"Well since you and Ren sama are dating. Does that mean I won't see you guys as much anymore?" Maria had tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, no! I will always have time for you!" Kyoko exclaimed. She pulled Maria into her arms and ran her fingers through Maria's golden hair.

"Same here. You didn't think I would forget about my biggest, cutest, fan. Did you?" Ren said smiling gently.

She nodded her head no and sniffled. Kyoko wiped Maria's eyes gently.

"Come on. Let's sit. I'm sure the president won't mind us being a little late for his meeting." Kyoko winked.

Maria, Kyoko, and Ren walked over to a bright pink heart shaped couch. Maria sat in Kyoko's lap with her arms wrapped around Kyoko's waist and Ren with his hand on Maria's knee and his left arm around Kyoko's shoulders. They looked just like parents doting on their child.

"So how did you and Ren start dating? Was it romantic?" Maria said. She had hearts for eyes. She's becoming more like her grandfather everyday.

"Well I wouldn't call it romantic.." Kyoko stated.

"But it was definitely memorable." Ren said chuckling.

So Kyoko and Ren told her the story about how they began dating. Kyoko waving her hands and making funny facial expressions and Ren adding sound effects when he needed to.

It was a tiring day for Kyoko. She had just helped Moko san and Chiori chan plan President Takarada's next party. Chiori picked out the music (only artists from LME agency of course). Kyoko planned food and decorations. While Moko san figured out the guest list and calculated the cost for everything. But Kyoko didn't mind because anytime spent with her Moko san was a good time for her, no matter how stressful.

Kyoko was excited for her next job because she gets to play Bo again. She didn't get to play Bo last week because she had to leave for a short commercial job. As a compensation for not being there. Kyoko brought homemade rice balls for everyone. She couldn't wait

As soon as Kyoko came into the door she was ambushed by the Ishibashi brothers . They all patted her back, except for Hikaru who actually gave her a hug. It was awkward but she wasn't going to make a big deal about it.

She handed out her treats to the brothers and smiled when they gobbled them all down. Luckily she brought an extra box for the rest of the staff.

"Kyoko! Get dressed We're on in five." The director shouted.

"Yes sir!" Kyoko said. She passed rice balls to everyone she passed, even the cleaning crew. Let's just say everyone went home a little happier that day.

After the show, Kyoko/ Bo were pushing a cart full of supplies towards the supply closet before she was going to change. But on her way there she saw a very depressed looking Tsuruga san sitting on a metal bench with his head in his hands. She felt bad for him. He deserves someone to talk to, she thought. And the only one here is me.

She trotted over there and sat down. As she sat down her butt squeaked and Ren looked up chuckling.

"Hey Bo" Ren said.

Kyoko took the marker off her white board and wrote 'what's wrong?' and turned the board towards Tsuruga san.

"You know that girl I told you about? I tried to seduce her but it didn't work. She still doesn't see me as a man." Ren said looking at the ground sadly.

Kyoko patted his back reassuringly and grabbed the white board. Kyoko wiped off the marker with her wing and wrote silently 'maybe you were just being too subtle' She wrote. Kyoko really hopes Tsuruga san confesses to his love soon because she can't stand to see him like this. Then again, the thought of tsuruga san doting over some high school girl didn't sit well in her stomach either.

" I don't know Bo. I've tried everything but screaming 'I love you!' and kissing her. She just doesn't seem to understand." Ren said. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Kyoko began jumping up and down and flapping her wings erratically. She erased the writing on her sign and began to write again. 'That's it! Tell her you love her! Shout it from the roof tops. And then kiss her. There's no way she can misinterpret that' She turned the white board towards Tsuruga san.

"Well I guess If your sure it'll work... Thanks Bo! You always know just the thing to say."

Bo and Ren stood up and waved their goodbyes. Before Ren could leave, Bo gave him a rice ball from the cart. Ren didn't want to be rude to Bo, he was one of his best friends after all. So he took a huge bite of the rice ball, despite his poor appetite.

Ren couldn't believe it! The rice ball was delicious! The rice was soft and not too sticky and the salmon in the middle was cooked to perfection! There was no mistaking it. This could only be...

Kyoko's cooking!

"Did you make this yourself?"

Bo nodded. She didn't understand the look in his eyes. They were part victorious part teasing and part... Fear? Did the food taste bad? She didn't want to be around to find out But she couldn't move she couldn't look away.

Ren lunged for her. She jumped back and the whiteboard and marker flew through the air. She bumped into the cart. It rolled backwards and Kyoko tumbled to the floor. Ren had his arms around her (Bo's) waist and had her wings pinned to her sides. In result, she couldn't cover her face when the helmet rolled off.

Dead silence. There was no sound. NO voice over the intercom. No Ishibashi brothers quarreling. NO director scolding employees. Kyoko felt Ren's head shaking on her chest. He was laughing and when he looked up at her there were tears in his eyes.

"Ever since I met you my life has been getting weirder. I eat more often. I decorate my apartment and buy guest slippers. I think about my past and contact my parents." Ren sighed.

"But this is the weirdest!"

"I'm sorry." Kyoko mumbled.

"Don't be You've made me and so many other people happier ever since you joined LME."

Kyoko blushed at his praise. She didn't fully understand why but his opinion means the most to her. Even more than Moko sans. She thinks it's because he was the first person to take care of her and protect her. The first person to even care about her at all. Besides Corn.

She looked up and Ren was already off the floor and holding out a helping hand to her.

She grabbed it and he pulled her up. She brush off her skirt nervously(She left the costume on the floor), blushed, and then bowed to him in apology.

She began to walk back to her cart swiftly. When Ren called her back and yelled "a little bird told me to do this". Ren ran to Kyoko, pulled her into his arms and said "I love you Mogami Kyoko and don't you dare say you don't deserve me. Because I am the one who doesn't deserve you." Ren kissed her.

"Awww! That is so romantic! I must tell Grandfather!" Maria exclaimed. Her eyes were hearts again and her hands were clasped together. "He told me that since he told me about you guys I should tell him any romantic things that happen to you guys as a couple." Maria said.

Kyoko mumbled incoherently and Ren told Maria that they should probably tell the story to Takarada san themselves because technically it didn't happen while they were a couple. Maria pouted but she eventually agreed and went on her way.

Ren got up and helped Kyoko out of her seat.

"We might as well be on our way" He said. Kyoko nodded and they headed towards Takarada's office, hand in hand.

"Ren, how did the President find out about us anyway?" Kyoko asked.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review.

Is it me or did I use A LOT of commas in there? Oh well! What are you gonna do?

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko and Ren walked into President Lory's office for their meeting. Today Takarada Lory is dressed as a photographer. He wore black jeans, black dress shirt, black rectangular glasses with tinted lenses. And don't forget the state of the art Nikon D3 camera ordered directly from America hanging around his neck.

"Good morning! So anything exciting happen to you guys lately? I hear it's been quite boring here recently..." Lory said. Kyoko crossed her arms and sat on the couch across from Lory.

"We know you know, Sir" Ren said gruffly.

"Ah but did you know I knew that you knew I knew and I just said all that nonsense as a joke?" Lory said.

Ren rolled his eyes clearly not amused and he sat down next to Kyoko. He held her hand comfortingly. Kyoko leaned into Ren's ear.

"There's someone blonde hiding behind Lory's chair and I think he has glasses." Kyoko said giggling. Kyoko raised her voice. "Yashiro you can come out now,".

Yashiro sprung up from behind the chair and shot off a confetti gun towards the ceiling. He grinned. "Congratulations Kyoko!" Yashiro squealed as he gave her a hug. He was going to give Ren a hug too but he was stopped short when he saw the look on Ren's face. Ren was blushing faintly and looking at the wall. Guess all the mocking him really paid off, Yashiro thought. Without anyone knowing Lory snapped a picture of Ren's facial expression. Yashiro patted Ren on the shoulder and winked.

Lory stood up. "I'm sorry, Yashiro but I'm afraid this is a private meeting between me and them. Please forgive me." Lory said. Yashiro walked out of the office mumbling something about 'President Lory always stealing the fun' and 'With how long I've waited for this you'd think they'd cut me some slack'.Lory snapped a picture of Yashiro sulking. President shook his head and laughed. He sat back down in his chair.

"He sure is someone special isn't he? I sure hope he is as happy as you guy's are sometime soon." Lory said.

"Me too" Kyoko said "He deserves someone special" Kyoko blushed as she realized how romantic she has become.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Ren asked.

Well as you know Armandy is making a new line of commercials and they wanted you, Kyoko, and a very famous actor to star in these commercials with Ren.' Lory said.

Kyoko smiled. "I finally get to prove my self as an equally talented actor as Ren." Kyoko said.

Ren gulped.

"So who is the other actor?" Ren asked with a hint of jealousy showing on his face. Kyoko didn't notice of course. She was in La La Land dreaming of acting beside Ren. Lory took a picture of Kyoko in La La Land. She truly is beautiful. It's a good thing Ren got to her fast or she would've been swept away in an instant.

"Well why don't you meet him? I'll go get him and you guys can talk things over in here." Lory said slyly.

Lory got up out of his chair and called Sebastian over. "Go get the big star before Ren starts overreacting and getting jealous" Lory whispered to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and a flash of a smile appeared on his face.

"Father!" Kyoko bounded towards the door that her makeshift father just walked through. Kuu laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Hello Kyoko Chan. I'm looking forward to acting with you." Kuu said smiling widely. "And Ren I'd like to have a word with you." Kuu said. He let go of Kyoko and walked towards Ren with a teasing look and a smug grin on his face. "I'd like to give you some rules on how you will be taking care of my daughter" Kuu said. Ren's face went blank and then gave him that sparkly smile. Kyoko's anger antenna's flew to attention.

"Father maybe you shouldn't..." Kyoko mumbled reaching toward Ren.

But undeterred Kuu plunged on "I want her home by 11:00 every day unless you call and I want you to never EVER make her cry. Oh yeah and when you return her home as soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit the car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely then return to your car - there is no need for you to come inside. The camouflaged face at the window is mine." Kuu said.

Kuu didn't realize how angry Ren was getting. Tsuruga Ren was gone and Kuon was in his place and he was very angry. How could he treat Kyoko like his beloved daughter when he couldn't do as much as shake my hand when he got here? Kuon thought. How could he not trust me? I know I was bad in the past but I love Kyoko he should know that. That's it I'm done lying. I'm going to tell the truth.

"Stop lying to her! She deserves to know the truth!"

I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be up soon. Sorry I had Honor's testing and lots of homework. But on the bright side I got into Honors geometry and while I was waiting for everyone to finish testing I wrote this chapter!

R&R Love Pielovingchick


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fellow Skip Beat! Lovers! I'm back with a new chapter of That's Not My Name!

I hope you like the confession because I had a hard time deciding how I wanted it to go. Hopefully I didn't lose all my readers because only one person reviewed my last chapter :( It's okay though I love writing this series.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! **

Kuu turned to Kyoko and twirled his finger next to his ear while pointing at Ren with his other hand, indicating that he was crazy. But Kyoko was not fooled. She knew Ren was serious and when he was not. They've known each other for almost two years now, even if it does feel like they've know each other longer. (**A/N** wink wink)

"I'm serious, Kuu" Ren said.

His sparkly smile was gone and he was glaring openly now. His whole demeanor has changed. Kuu cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Are you sure she's ready, Ren? I mean you guys have only been dating for a little while now and..." Kuu said.

"I will be ready once you tell me." Kyoko said.

She walked up to Ren and held his hand. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I wasn't ready for Ren to tell me his true feelings but once he did I accepted them wholeheartedly. Maybe it's the same with this." Kyoko said. She blushed and looked down.

"Well okay, but, I think we should sit down." Kuu said.

Ren and Kyoko sat down on the couch and Kuu sat in the President's chair. They all looked at each other awkwardly until Ren spoke up.

"Where should I start?" Ren asked.

"From the beginning" Kuu said. Kyoko nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Alright then. I was a little boy with two loving parents. My mother was a famous model and my father was an amazing actor. They loved me so much but unfortunately everyone around them thought I was a clone of my father. Someone who could never reach his level in acting or anything else. But out of respect for my parents they all complemented how cute I was and how I'd grow up to be a great man. Just like my father. One time when I was 10 we went on a trip to Kyoto. We were at a dinner party and I got so fed up with people comparing me to my father that I left and went for a walk. I was walking through a forest when I heard a little girl crying." Ren said.

Kuu sat back in his chair and crossed his legs thoughtfully. I've never heard this part of the story before, Kuu thought. Kuu looked at Kyoko. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at Ren as if she was asking him a question. Ren nodded and continued his story.

"I searched for her and found her sitting by a beautiful pond. I tried to cheer her up. I did a back flip and I told her stories. She thought I was a fairy because I looked so different. I had blonde hair and blue eyes at the time,unlike any of the native people she had seen. She asked me why I couldn't fly and I told her that my father was holding me in his hands and that every time I flew high enough, he would push me back down." Ren looked at his father and smiled a said smile. Kuu looked down sadly. Meanwhile Kyoko didn't know how to react. Was Kuu Ren's father? Or was he just so disheartened listening to his sad story?

"She was the first person besides my parents to say that they believed in me. She said she knew that someday I would grow from the prince of faeries to the King of faeries and that no one could hold me back. I visited her everyday by the pond after that. I fell in love with her. She was so sad when I had to leave that I gave her a lolite stone that someone had given me as a gift. I had no use for it but I knew she would love it. It changes color when you hold it up to sunlight. And I told her that when she is sad to hold it up to the sun and when the colors change, her feelings will too. She said that when ever she missed me she would use the stone and it would take away her sadness. And then I left." Ren said.

"So you're Corn?" Kyoko said. Ren couldn't look at her. She probably hated him right now.

Kyoko hugged him and laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried about you all this time!" Kyoko said.

"I thought you would hate me for lying. I didn't want..." Ren sputtered. Kuu laughed.

"I could never hate you Corn! Besides now we're even. I hid my identity as Bo and you hid your identity as Corn." Kyoko said.

"Well..." Kuu and Ren said simultaneously.

"Can I tell the rest of the story?" Kuu said all the laughter in his voice gone. Ren nodded.

"When Corn, Kuon actually, was a teenager. He got into a lot of trouble. Personally I think it was my fault. I tried to push him into things he didn't want to do. Anyway, it got to the point where he needed to start a new life. Without peer pressure and without his dark past controlling him. So I called Takarada Lory and we invented Tsuruga Ren. Kuon moved to Tokyo and became the famous actor he's always wanted to be. And his life had been perfectly normal. Until..." Kuu said smiling.

"You. You changed my life, Kyoko. You saw through all my acts. Whether it was my angry sparkly smile or me being depressed about not acting out katsuki. You always noticed. Sometimes that wasn't always a good thing" Ren chuckled. "But overall it was." Ren smiled.

"So now you know." Kuu said. "And now you can really be my daughter!"

Kyoko blushed. "Um not so fast. You said so yourself we've only been dating a little while."

Kuu and Ren chuckled at Kyoko's embarrassment.

"I'm just happy I don't have to feel guilty anymore." Ren said.

"Well actually. Your Mom's been wanting you to call her for years!" Kuu said.

Ren groaned.

"We can call her while we go out to eat. I've always wanted to meet Swan San anyway." Kyoko said. They all stood up and walked towards the door smiling merrily. Sebastian made sure to tell Lory that everything turned out all right with his favorite Love Me member.

I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be their dinner conversation and meeting with their director for the commercials. :)

R&R Pielovingchick


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long to update. I got a new laptop so I'll probably be able to update more quickly now. Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Skip Beat! … Yet.

Kyoko, Ren and Kuu walked into a nice sushi restaurant in a companionable silence. The restaurant was cozy and Kyoko was happy to see that they had tables with spinning centers. So that they could share a big enough variety of food to satisfy Kuu's tastes and also to find something simple enough for Ren to eat.

Kyoko, Ren, and Kuu sat in the back of the restaurant to make sure no one knew who they really were. Or who Kuu and Ren were, Kyoko still thought she was a nobody in show business. No matter how many times Ren proved her wrong. They were also in disguises too. It never hurts to be safe especially since they would be calling Julie San. Kyoko was disguised as a young business woman. She wore a white ruffly shirt under a gray blazer with a gray skirt and standard black pumps. She wore a chestnut colored wig that was twisted into a messy bun. Ren was disguised similarly with a gray suit and white tie. His hair was temporarily dyed blonde (Kyoko's idea) and he wore blue contacts. Kuu was wearing a black silky suit shirt with faded gray pants and black rimmed glasses. His hair was spiked. They didn't think they needed such great disguises but Lory and Jelly couldn't resist making over their favorite stars.

Just then a waitress stepped up to their table and pulled a little tablet out of her black apron. "May I take your order?" She asked. She didn't really care how nice they were dressed. She's seen a lot of more famous people here before. One time she even saw Tsuruga Ren!

Ren spoke. "I'll have the onig-"

"NO!" Ren jumped. "You need something healthier! Don't you care about your body at all? He'll have Tekka Maki with Horensou no Ohitashi and I'll have the Cucumber rolls with Oyako-don. Kuu?" Kyoko said defiantly.

Kuu chuckled. " I'll have Ikura Oroshi, Tenpura, and Shrimp rolls to start. And then I'll have..." Kuu proceeded to order almost everything on the menu. The waitress went through four pages in her tablet before Kuu finally finished ordering his food. The waitress rolled her eyes.

"He better eat all of it. We're not ones to waste food around here." The waitress said.

"Oh believe me he will." Kyoko said.

After eating some of their food and watching Ren and Kyoko argue about whether spinach tastes good or not, Kuu thought it was time to call Julie San.

"Hey guys?" Kuu said looking up. He saw Kyoko stuffing spinach in Ren's mouth and Ren grimacing.

"Yes?" Kyoko said. When she wasn't looking Kuu saw Ren spit the spinach into a napkin and stuff it under his plate. She makes him act like such a child, Kuu thought.

"We should call Julie now she has about an hour before her next job." Kuu said.

Kyoko looked nervous and Ren looked even worse. He was scared his mother would hate him after all he's done to her. And Kyoko felt that Julie San would think that she wasn't good enough for her beloved son.

Kyoko and Ren scooted their chairs closer to Kuu's on one side of the circle table. So that they could all see Kuu's phone. They were going to video call Julie so that they could see each others faces. Kyoko was flustered because she was seated between Ren and her Otou San. This meant that Julie San would see her the most, her being the focus point of the phone's camera and all.

Ren took a deep breath, Kyoko folded her hands in her lap, and Kuu pressed the call button. He set the phone in a holder right in front of Kyoko. Julie's face popped up on the screen. She was beautiful. She was wearing a red V neck dress and her blonde hair was tied up in an elegant bun on the top of her head. She was sitting at a desk in an office somewhere.

"Kuon! Your hair! Your eyes!" Julie shouted ecstatically. Said man ducked his head into Kyoko's shoulder and Kuu tried to quiet his wife down.

"Honey, we're in a public restaurant. Can you please call him Ren?" Kuu said patiently to his wife.

"I'm sorry! I just thought Julie San would like to see him as Kuon. I didn't know it would cause so much trouble." Kyoko apologized bowing furiously, causing Ren's head to be jerked in the air.

Julie giggled. "It's okay, Kyoko Chan. I'm happy you did this for me. I didn't know what I would've done if he was acting like the perfect gentlemanly Tsuruga Ren who doesn't even know me." Julie said.

Ren still hadn't spoken yet. They were talking about him as if he wasn't even there. Kuu noticed this and decided to speak up.

"Well we haven't really made proper introductions yet. Ren, would you introduce Kyoko to Julie?" Kuu asked.

Ren nodded. "Mom, this is Kyoko. She's my girlfriend." Kyoko blushed as he said this. " Kyoko, this is my mom Julie."

"Oh she's cute isn't she? I am glad you found someone as nice as her." Julie gushed.

" Um. Hi Julie San. How are you?" Kyoko said uncertainly. She was wringing her hands together.

"I am great, Kyoko Chan! Is Ren being as stubborn as usual? He can be a real nuisance can't he?" Julie said waving her hands in the air enthusiastically. Kyoko nodded.

"He thinks I didn't even notice when he spit spinach into his napkin! Isn't that disgusting?" Kyoko said just as enthusiastic as Julie was. Ren was blushing and Kuu was laughing at him. He should have known. Kyoko always knows when he doesn't eat. It's like she has magic powers or something.

"I don't know why he never liked spinach! The only other time he's ever had it is when I made my spinach casserole. And that was delicious, right Honey?" Julie said staring at Kuu now.

"Yes. Dear" Kuu said like the perfect husband he was. Meanwhile Kyoko stared knowingly into Ren's eyes and patted his hand reassuringly. She whispered to him about how she won't make him eat anything with spinach ever again as long as he never makes her eat frog legs. Ren chuckled.

After that the conversation flowed freely. Ren talked about some of his jobs and how proud he was of Kyoko's rising fame. Kuu talked about how the president is still as eccentric as ever and how Ren and Kyoko should come visit America soon. Kyoko and Julie talked about modeling and make up.

Before they knew it it was time to go to their meeting with the director for the Armandy shoot.

"Oh I promised I wouldn't cry..." Julie said sniffling.

"Don't cry!" Kyoko, Ren, and Kuu all said simultaneously.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kuu payed the bill and Kyoko forced Ren to throw away his spinach spit filled napkin.

"I'm not letting you force these poor employees to clean up your spit. Just because of your immaturity!" Kyoko said pointing at the table. Many other customers watched and laughed at the couples antics.

"Alright let's go, before Kyoko embarrasses you anymore,Ren" Kuu said waving them over.

Sorry I didn't add the part with the director yet. But the chapter was getting sort of long.

R&R Pielovingchick.

Peace. Love. Manga


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a year! My email account was hacked and I could not log in at all! I eventually gave up until my uncle came and did some techy stuff and now I am as ready as ever to start writing again. I will update The Bet by the end of the week also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! (If I did my editor would kill me for updating so late).**

* * *

Even after changing out of their diguises Ren, Kyoko, and Kuu arrived 10 minutes early to their meeting with Director Kitahiko Jin. As was expected of Japan's top actors. They entered the meeting room excitedly and searched for some chairs surrounding the round table. Kyoko sat between Ren and Kuu, directly across from a wooden podium.

At approximately 2 o'clock, Director Hitahiko walked into the room. Hitahiko Jin is a short, handsome man with brown curly hair and hazel brown eyes. He is known in the industry for getting the actors "true" personalities portrayed on screen.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Hitahiko Jin and I am very excited to be working with you all," Hitahiko said as the male actors nodded and Kyoko smiled politely.

"We will be going through an overview of the commercials and designs soon. But first I'd like you to introduce yourselves,".

Kuu got up first. "My name is Hizuri Kuu and I am very excited to be acting in Japan again. Especially with such great talents as these." Kuu winked at Kyoko and she blushed.

Kyoko got up next, rising from her chair gracefully. "My name is Mogami Kyoko and I am very honored to be acting in these commercials with such a famous director. Please take care of me, Hitahiko-san,"

Ren rose next, smiling at Kyoko as he stood. "I am also honored to work with you, Hitahiko-san. I don't think we've worked with eachother before." Ren said.

"I don't suppose we have." said Hitahiko-san.

After all the stars were seated Hitahiko-san stood at the podium. After ruffling some papers he held up a couple designs. He handed them to Kuu and he passed them around. The stars oohed and ahh'd at the beautiful designs and Kyoko went off into dreamland until Ren tapped her hand to catch her attention.

"As you may already know, Armandy is composing a three part commercial series for our S.E.S line. The title stands for Sexy, Elegant, and Spontaneous. Each commercial's theme will be surrounding one of these words and the clothes will be made accordingly. We will come up with scripts and basic guidelines for each scene but the rest is all up to you. We would like these commercials to be as natural as possible so the audience can feel as if they really know you." Hitahiko-san explained.

Ren, Kyoko, and Kuu listened to the director intently. They had never been in a production quite like this before and an aura of excitement and nervousness filled the room. Before they knew it the meeting was over and the director was telling them to come to Armandy studios next monday to start filming.

"We will drop off scripts at LME tomorrow so please read them. Good bye." Hitahiko-san said as he walked the stars out of the meeting room.

As Hitahiko-san walked away the actors looked at each other overwhelmed.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm feeling a bit hungry" Kuu said. Ren and Kyoko laughed and Kyoko offered to cook dinner at the Darumaya for the two actors.

* * *

A/N Sorry for making this short I was just trying to get something out for you guys. The next chapter will be of the first commercial "Sexy" starring Ren and Kuu.

R&R Pielovingchick


End file.
